dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Lantern: Sinestro
Hal is given a mock ring by Sinestro that he can shut off and control at any time, effectively making Hal his servant. He attempts to mentor the Earth-man again, by showing him the errors of his super-hero attitude. Sinestro single-handedly saves an entire bridge full of people to prove his point about considering the bigger picture. They are attacked by an ambitious Sinestro Corps member named Gorgor, but Sinestro quickly dispatches him and explains that they will be going on to liberate Korugar. The Guardians purge Ganthet of his emotions, and together they decide that the Green Lanterns are as flawed as their previous army the Manhunters were; it is time to create a third army. Sinestro explains to Hal that if he assists in saving Korugar, Hal will be allowed to go his own way with the power ring. They arrive on the planet and Sinestro reveals that he built in a fail-safe to shut down the Central Power Battery if it's breached by a Green Lantern. Their plan is to wait until after dark to strike, but Sinestro rushes to intervene when he sees a woman he knew Arsona being brutalized. Jordan breaches the Power Battery, but its power nearly rips him apart. Jordan and Sinestro are captured and imprisoned in a power-draining cell, alongside many of Korugar's refugees. Arsona confronts Sinestro for having destroyed their people; she was the one police officer who supported him during his rise to power when no one else would. They are unable to escape until Hal brings up the possibility of ring duplication, and Sinestro creates over a hundred duplicate rings to arm the people. They immediately turn on him. The refugees realize that their rings cannot attack Sinestro, and he instead leads them in an attack. Sinestro's Power Battery breaks them out of prison, and their army fends off the enemy corps long enough for Sinestro and Hal to return to the Central Power Battery. This time it works and the entire Sinestro Corps is incapacitated into a comatose state, while the refugees return to normal. Arsona makes it clear that if Sinestro ever returns it will be as their enemy, and he discourages the children from viewing him as a hero. Hauling his former Corps back to Oa, Sinestro sends Hal back to Earth without a Power Battery to charge the ring in their deal. Hal makes up with Carol, and they agree to give things a tenth chance. The Guardians announce that they will free the First Lantern from the Chamber of Shadows to lead their third army now that the Sinestro Corps are out of the way. Carol and Hal's relationship actually begins to work when Hal starts to get over being Green Lantern. Sinestro visits Ogoro and enlists the help of his former nemesis Starstorm, a local hero who has since become a suicidal derelict. They track down Lyssa Drak who delivers a prophecy of the Guardian's third army and the first Lantern's return; she is then incapacitated. Having completed his mission to find the Book of the Black, Sinestro returns to Earth and reenlists a defiantly reluctant Hal Jordan to help him again. | Issues = * * * * * * | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = appears.]] * Pandora makes a cameo appearance to witness the events of this storyline, as she does every #1 issue published as part of The New 52. This is directly following her first appearance in the pages of Flashpoint. , see excerpt She can be seen next to Carol Ferris and Hal Jordan while they're talking on the street. | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}